Stars and Spider
by cornholio4
Summary: Spider-Man had been missing for a while on his Earth while he dealt with the Spider-Verse event. His girlfriend Stargirl is really angry at him when he comes back. Spider-Man/Stargirl oneshot drabble.


Courtney Whitmore was secretly known as the 16 year old superheroine known as Stargirl the Star Spangled Kid; she fought crime along with her stepfather Pat Dugan who donned a suit of armor as S.T.R.I.P.E. She had a boyfriend named Peter Parker who himself was secretly known as New York's Spider-Man.

Truth be told, especially with how he was like as his alter ego he could be kind of annoying to her. Still, they worked well as their Hero selves when they teamed up and she loved him when they were just Peter and Courtney.

However recently Peter had mysteriously disappeared, no one could find him and his Aunt May was still recovering from an operation (plus under the impression that Peter was at a Science Camp for the summer). Those who knew him as Spider-Man feared the worse and was trying to find any leads on him.

Courtney had taken it upon herself to protect New York in his place and was worried sick about him but she was doing what she could to hide it.

Right now she was in Manhattan, fighting one of Peter's recurring foes the Scorpion. Basically he was a private detective called Mac Gargan who was hired by one of Spider-Man's biggest critics media mogul J. Jonah Jameson for an experiment he was funding that crossed him with scorpion DNA in order to fight Spider-Man (Jonah thought he was creating an 'anti menace') but went crazy.

"Okay let's get this over with Gargan; I got better things to do with my time than waste it with some small potatoes bad guy." Courtney told Gargan who was basically in a large bulky armor with a robotic Scorpion's tail. Gargan tried to crush her with his robotic tail but being able to fly meant that Courtney was able to dodge it effortlessly.

He looked like he was about to swing his tail his tail at her again but then it was caught by a figure. Courtney looked and was shocked to see that Peter was there as Spider-Man. Gargan was surprised as well and Peter took the distraction to aim Gargan's scorpion tail at his face knocking him out.

"I have to say it's good to be back here in New York, or rather our New York. Nice to see you have been taking care of it for me..." Peter told her casually as he walked up to her. Courtney then angrily took told of his shoulder using her free hand (her other 0one holding onto her main weapon, the Cosmic Staff). She then flew away to a rooftop (ignoring Peter's protesting screams) for privacy leaving Gargan to the police.

She then dropped Peter and screamed at him "three weeks, you have been gone! Three weeks! You had us all worried! I was scared that Fisk finally managed to have you killed or someone else got to you!" Courtney screamed at him with Peter looking in concern at the tears in her eyes. He tried comforting her but her face was demanding an explanation.

"Sorry Courtney, I didn't mean to bail on everyone like that. When the other Spider-Men recruited me they didn't give me enough time to prepare for the trip." Peter told her but then she looked at him with a confused expression. Peter decided to explain himself "sorry but it seems that there was this family of vampire like beings called the Inheritors, they had been going to the Earths in the multiverse to eat people with spider powers. Apparently we are a part of some Spider Totem Pole in the Web of Life or something like that, all the Spider people in the multiverse teamed up to fight them. We beat them and that's me just back!"

Courtney was looking at him bewildered and asked "they recruited you? Why not ask Superman for help or the other Justice League members in the Multiverse?"

"Well I asked and most of the other Spider people didn't have people like Superman or Batman in their universes. Apparently they a team called the Avengers instead of the Justice League. They have a star spangled hero who is nowhere near as great as you." Peter told her and Courtney was still giving him a look.

"You could have come up with a better story than that." Courtney told him deadpan and Peter looked bewildered. "I mean why would these Inheritors just go after Spider people and why wouldn't the justice League pick up on Earth hopping beings?" Courtney asked and Peter thought it over.

"I think the Inheritors had a prophecy or something and I dont know about the other questions but I am being sincere and honest here!" Peter told her and Courtney folded her arms not looking convinced. Peter then thought of an idea as he folded up his mask to reveal his lips and went and kissed the taken aback Courtney.

She soon returned it and gave him a smile saying "okay for now I will take your word for it on the story but I expect a lot of making up for you to do before I fully forgive you about leaving unannounced like that." Courtney told him and Peter nodded.

She then giggled and told him "one more thing, I think Pat would want a word with you once he finds out you're back." Peter gulped thinking about facing the overprotective stepfather of his girlfriend.

Just his luck...

 **This is an oneshot I have wanted to do for YEARS! I have a liking to Stargirl despite her not being a big famous heroine. I do remember first seeing her as a jealous rival for Supergirl in Justice League Unlimited and she was a part of my favourite episode of that show Patriot Act. Plus I know she appeared in Smallville and Legends of Tomorrow (where she ends up becoming the Arrowverse version of Merlin and I am being dead serious about that). Learning that she will be having her own show on the DC Universe streaming service (it's not available here in the UK yet and I desperately hope it will be as I am actually interested in the Titans show, '**** Batman' line not withstanding) means that it feels like the perfect time to write this story.**

 **Plus I know there may be a similar fanfic where a Spider-Man returns from Spider-Verse to his partner and girlfriend Black Cat but I honestly do not remember much since I think I only read the beginning of the first chapter.**


End file.
